


all knowledge must be free

by jaqhad (kyrilu)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics), Star Wars: Resistance Reborn - Rebecca Roanhorse
Genre: Dancing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, M/M, MayThe4th Treat, Missing Scene, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/jaqhad
Summary: “My, my. Poe Dameron in a suit and spavat. I never thought I’d see the day.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Terex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	all knowledge must be free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



> May the Fourth be with you! I saw your likes re: uniforms/costumes and fake relationships... and that you ship Poe/Terex... and this fic immediately came into my head.
> 
> This is intended to be a Resistance Reborn missing scene, though no familiarity is needed. The basic set-up is that Poe, Finn, and Suralinda are infiltrating a party in Coronet City. Nifera Shu is part of a mysterious organization called the Collective, which has stolen a list that contains the names/locations of First Order targets and prisoners. She's hosting an auction to sell it to the highest bidder.

“My, my. Poe Dameron in a suit and spavat. I never thought I’d see the day.”

Poe turned around, his fists clenching at his side. He’d been searching for Suralinda and Charth Brethen, weaving his way through the fancily dressed partygoers, and then… a tap on his shoulder, and it was _him._

“Terex,” Poe said. He thought he had seen the last of his old enemy after he’d abandoned Lor San Tekka in space and declared himself indifferent to the First Order and Resistance’s fates.

Terex smiled at him, jagged and sharp. “I see that the Resistance is here to send birthday compliments to Nifera Shu. You, Ms. Javos, Ambassador Yendor’s son, and that fellow wearing a tackily ostentatious Alliance Starbird pin.”

Involuntarily, Poe’s gaze flickered over to Finn, who was standing by one of the buffet tables, amicably chatting with a tall robe clad Barbadelan.

Great. This was just what they needed. Their covers being called out right before the auction could start – especially when there were stormtrooper guards at the door.

“What the kriff are you doing here?”

“Same reason as you,” Terex said. “Information remains my forte, even though I am no longer working for my previous employers.” He put his hands behind his back and swept forward – he wore a long black greatcoat with a high collar – and amongst the decorative oceanic holo-projections, he looked like a slinking dark watersnake.

Poe found himself following the other man. “Well, you’re not gonna get it. The Resistance needs that list so we can locate and free any of our allies who’ve been targeted by the Order.”

Terex snorted. “It’s a bit out of your little militia’s price range, isn’t it? Your bids will be easily outmatched by the guests in attendance. For example,” he said, nodding toward a Sarkan, “that gentleman hails from the Sovereign Latitudes of Maracavanya, a pirate nation who plan to reclaim their comrades and ships that were seized by the First Order. And that droid over there is no mere protocol droid, but a representative of the Cyban Front. Not only does he wish to the obtain the list… he’s here to learn more about Nifera Shu and the organization she serves, perhaps performing a little slicing work on the side. As I said – outmatched.”

“We’ll figure out something,” Poe said.

“That famous confidence,” Terex said, rolling his eyes. “It seems like it hasn’t taken a beating, even after recent events.” Obviously, he, of all people, wouldn’t resist the opportunity to bring that up and rub it in.

“Not all of us run away from our commitments.”

“And I still want to blast off that irritating mouth of yours, but it’d be a shame to do that while you’re looking so _pretty_.”

“Funny, I don’t feel the same way,” Poe said. “Shame about the no-weapons policy, but I could always, I dunno, toss one of those fancy plates at you. Or a right hook to the jaw. But as tempting it is, look – if you’re not with the Order anymore, Terex, then you’ve got no real reason to ruin our mission. We stay out of your way – you stay out of ours – and may the best man get that list.”

“Also,” he bit out, “don’t call me pretty. I liked it better when Maz Kanata called me handsome earlier, and she’s a thousand-year-old pirate queen.”

Terex looked like he was about to reply, when, suddenly, Nifera Shu emerged from behind him, a glass of storm-gray alcohol in hand. Her dress of white seashells clicked as she moved.

“Lord Terex!” she said. “I’m delighted that you’re getting acquainted with Lorell Shda. He gave me quite a stunning birthday present.”

“Madame,” Terex greeted, dipping a half-bow. “That’s very generous of him. I hope mine wasn’t too overshadowed.”

“He gave me authentic Tusken Wind,” Nifera said, for Poe’s benefit. “A rare desert wine. Supposedly, its formula has been synthesized by imitation vintners, but there’s nothing like the real thing.”

Poe cast Terex a wary glance, internally sighed, and decided to play along. “Sounds generous of him, too. Though I’ve never tried Tusken Wind myself.”

“A single bottle costs eighty-thousand credits,” Terex murmured. “I secured my collection through an interesting chain of favors and debts. I could pour a glass for you one day over dinner.”

Poe grimaced. “I’ll check my calendar, but I think everything’s full.”

Terex said, “What a pity.” In a faux whisper to Nifera, he said, “Truthfully, I’ve had previous run-ins with Lorell in the past. You know the story. Mutual hobby for hunting. Wrestling with passionate emotions and getting swept off my feet. Unfortunately, we were mismatched. You could call him… the one that got away.”

_Did he just imply—_

Nifera let out a sympathetic noise. “I’m sorry. It’s always the dashing ones.”

He had no idea what to say to that. Meanwhile, Terex’s eyes were gleaming grey bright; he was way too pleased with himself.

“Hey, P—Lorell, you should try the blue drink.” It was Finn walking toward him, holding out one of the cerulean-filled alcohol glasses, his white suit shimmering against the blue holo-sea. At the sight of Nifera and Terex, he looked surprised, but he managed a friendly smile at Nifera, who he had been charming the metaphorical pants off earlier.

“Ah,” Terex said. “I haven’t been introduced.”

“This is Kade Genti,” Poe said, his voice clipped, giving Terex a warning glare.

“I’m a business associate of Lorell’s,” Finn supplied.

“Lord Terex. I suppose Lorell hasn’t mentioned me before, eh?”

Finn looked back and forth between Terex and Poe. “You know each other?”

Poe wished there was a way to signal Finn what the kark was going on. “Kind of.”

“You see how it is?” Terex said to Nifera. “The perils of taking on a younger partner. To him, all affairs are in the past, to be washed away like the tides over shore. You’re a lucky woman, Nifera, having your husband by your side.”

“Oh, Hasadar is one of a kind. Even if he doesn’t entirely understand my fondness for creatures.” As if prompted, the albino eel wound around her neck wriggled its tail.

“It was the same for me and him, but over flying. He’s a reckless show-off of a pilot and it bothered me all the time.”

“Yeah, I bothered you, alright.”

“Our arguments could be rather explosive.”

“Or unexpected, like getting stabbed in the hand – I mean, back.”

“Hang on,” Finn started, “you and this guy—”

“Long story. I’ll tell you later.” 

“Actually,” Terex said, “I have something important to tell you right now, Lorell.” He nodded at Nifera. “Again, my gracious birthday compliments.” And he held his hand out to Poe. “Would you like a dance with me? For old times’ sake?”

He gestured toward the space at the center of the room. A small orchestra was playing on a stage styled to look like a coral reef – pink and orange formations glittering – while partygoers swayed to the soft sounds of the valachord.

Before Poe could protest, Terex learned forward and said, quietly, into his ear, “I have an interesting piece of intel to share. I’m sure you’d like to know before the auction.”

“You think you’re being really clever, don't you?”

“I thought you said that you can fly anything.”

“Even this,” Poe said, and he grinned, all teeth, and he took Terex’s black-gloved hand.

Nifera smiled. “It’s always a pleasure to see old flames reconnecting.”

“Kade,” Poe said, “why don’t you find our friends and let them know that I’ll be occupied for a little while?” Suralinda would be able to fill Finn in about Terex and they would be on alert for trouble.

Then, Terex was pulling him toward the dance floor, the holo-waves seeming to part for them both. They were swaying together, slowly, smoothly.

“So,” Poe said, trying not to think too hard about Terex’s hand in his – his other hand settled on Poe’s upper back, while Poe’s was on his shoulder. "What’s this about?”

Terex inclined his head, and Poe saw that he was wearing a small barely visible earpiece. “We’re about to have company soon. The Corellian Engineering Corporation’s Records Department is currently being inspected. The First Order is investigating the list’s theft, and the trail, as you know, ends here.”

Poe blinked. “And you’re telling me this, because…” 

“Because it’s fun to dangle the information over your head,” Terex said, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not like you can do anything much about it. If you raise the alarm to Nifera now, she could run off with the list and you lose your chance to get it. Your only course of action is to let the auction proceed as planned, hope that you win, and somehow get out before the fireworks start.”

Grudgingly, Poe agreed. “We’ll be ready for them,” he said, his mouth a tight line.

“Your form is surprisingly not atrocious,” Terex noted, as they stepped across the blue.

“There were New Republic Navy balls, y’know,” Poe said. Even though it wasn’t exactly his scene, he had still gone, knocking back drinks with his fellow pilots and doing the occasional waltz. Besides, it was what he was good at: keeping himself oriented – staying steady – knowing the right timing and coordination. “Like I said. I can fly anything.”

“The true tragedy of the Hosnian cataclysm,” Terex said. “Denied the sight of you in a New Republic officer’s uniform. Whoever picked out the ensemble you’re wearing today has a good eye. I doubt they’re the usual Resistance quartermaster, who I’m guessing died a fiery death with the rest of your fleet, thank the stars for that—”

Poe asked, “Why the pfassk do you keep doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Flirting,” Poe said, flatly. Or, at least, Terex’s twisted version of it. “It’s not like Nifera Shu is around.”

“I’m not doing this for anyone else’s benefit except yours,” Terex said, his voice low and amused. “I want to take that suit off you, Poe Dameron.”

Poe’s mouth was suddenly very dry. It was as if his entire brain had stopped to a halt. 

“I want to unwind that ascot from your throat – to mess up that oil-sleek hair of yours – to take off every layer, from jacket to vest to button-up shirt to _absurdly_ well-fitting pants…”

And the proximity of Terex’s body near his felt more urgent and pressing, closer than ever.

Poe bit his lip, shifted his hand in Terex’s gloved grip, and Terex tightened – _tightened_ – his hold, velvet black fabric curling against his fingers and shoulders like a vice.

“’The one that got away,’ huh?” Poe said, trying to make himself breathe evenly.

“I have a feeling that this time,” Terex said, “this time, you wouldn’t mind being caught.”

“You’re unbelievable. Try to kill a guy one day, then dance with him the next.”

“Circumstances have changed. And we’ve always been dancing around each other, Poe.”

“Lorell!”

Poe turned around, and he saw Finn and Suralinda, who were looking at Terex with expressions of suspicious concern.

“It looks like your friends are here to save you,” Terex said, with a light laugh. “I’ll be off. Good luck with the auction, Poe, though I’ve already made my thoughts perfectly clear about your odds of winning.”

And he let go, and he vanished into the crowd of party attendees, his greatcoat fluttering behind him.

“So, that’s the Terex guy that you and the rest of Black Squadron were always facing up against,” Suralinda said, when Poe went to join her and Finn. “I never got the chance to see him in person. He’s one hell of a dancer.”

“Much better than you,” Poe returned, before snatching one of the drinks from the nearby table and swigging it, letting the cool sharpness burn his throat. In response, Suralinda made a rude gesture that was unbefitting a Rylothian ambassador’s pretend attaché.

“Suralinda said that Terex was in the First Order Security Bureau,” Finn said. “He was able to desert and get away from them...?”

“Yup. Though he’s nothing like you, buddy. He’s not a friend to either side, but his own agent. Trying to make a quick cred off any information he can get his hands on.”

Suralinda snorted. “That wasn’t the only thing he was getting his hands on. This is like the time with that Twi’lek guy on Nakadia—”

“ _What?_ No.”

“Or that Parmarthen guy you picked up from that Republic City cantina—”

“No,” Poe interrupted. “Not the same.”

“Make better choices,” Suralinda said, poking him on the nose with a blue finger.

Poe batted her away. “It’s not what you’re thinking, Sura.”

Finn cleared his throat. “As… interesting as this conversation is, what was the important thing he had to say to you?”

Poe told his friends what Terex had said about the First Order on its way to crash the party. They ended up coming to the same conclusion – go to the auction and hope for the best – while Poe grabbed another drink and tried not to remember the sensation of Terex’s black gloved hand gripping his.

* * *

Later, when the chaos broke out, Poe saw Terex firing at the attacking stormtroopers with a blaster pistol. He had the head of a droid tucked underneath his arm – it was the Cyban Front emissary that he had pointed out to Poe earlier.

He flashed Poe a ghost of a smile, reached into his coat, and tossed a grenade in front of him, disappearing into the resulting cloud of smoke. Poe got the distinct impression that Terex had gotten exactly what he had come for.

Finn raised his eyebrow. “It looks like your ex-boyfriend knows what he’s doing.”

“He is _not_ my ex-boyfriend,” Poe said. “Anyways, I saw Nifera Shu run that way. I’m going to get that list. You can go ahead and meet up with Sura and Charth. You were right, Finn – that list is the future of the Resistance.”

He darted off in the opposite direction that Terex had taken off. He found himself thinking: _It’s a small galaxy. He’s bound to pop up again sometime like a beetle on a runyip._


End file.
